Adventures 9999 garented
by frizzmo992
Summary: Another JCA and ADJL crossover. All of Jade's friends and family are hostages and Jade needs the American Dragon's help. Hope that you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea at school today. It's starts when school is let out on the very first episode of American Dragon Jake Long. Jade's wolf Ying is full grown, so she's as big as a horse. Hope you like it!**

"What! That's like the third time this week!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yeah man, that's like. Um let's see, one two..."

"What Spud's trying to say is, you really miss'in out man!" Trixie said while Spud continued to count his fingers.

Jake sucked in his breath through his teeth and said, "Mmm, man I'm sorry guys. Well hala." "Ya hala and stuff" Trixie said "Ya see ya man." Spud said as they both turned away.

Jake grabbed his skateboard and stated to skate backwards.

**Meanwhile a few blocks down that street:**

"LOOK OUT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Jade yelled as Ying pulled her by the leash while Jade was on the skateboard.

"YING! THIS IS FREAK'IN AWSOME, AND I KNOW THAT WE'RE IN A HURRY, BUT WE SHOULD PROBBABLY SLOW DOWN BEFORE WE FIND WHO WE ARE LOOKING FOR!" Jade yelled over the wind at her animal companion. Then she saw a boy with green highlights skating backwards towards them.

"Look out!" she yelled, but it was to late. The kid stopped, turned around and got tackled by Ying.

"Woo Hoo!" Jade yelled as she circled around so that she was infront of Ying and came to a screeching halt, causing her skateboard to flip up and land in her hand.

"That was awsome! Oh! Ying! Get off him!" she commanded her pet as she walked next to her.

"Are you okay? Sorry, Ying and I were just in such a hurry." she told the boy helping him up.

"Yeah, well watch it next tiiiiimmmu" he trailed off as she looked Jade up and down. "Are you okay?" she asked searching him for any type of injures.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm Jake Long by the way." he said sticking out his hand when Jade was done. "Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Jade Chan." she said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, mabey you can help me. I'm looking for some guy who owns a store full of old computer stuff." she told him walking over to Ying, giving her a scratch behind the hears.

"Oh! That's my grandpa! I'm supposed to go and help him out. Mabey you can come too, I'm going to be late anyways." he said looking a bit worried.

"Oh no your not, me and Ying here can give you a ride, hop on." she said as she hoped onto Ying's back. **(remember, Ying is as big as a horse) **"If you insist." Jake said with a shrug as he hopped on.

"Hold on, it can get a little bumppy." told him as she punted Ying, and they were off.

Ying's fur wrapped around Jade's anckle's and wrist, but not Jake's.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. "I said hold on silly!" Jade yelled. "Hold on to what?" Jake asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"What do you think?" Jade asked expecting him to get it, he did. Jake wraped his arms around her torso and Ying took off at her top speed.

"SSSSTTTOOOPPP!" they both yelled at her as they almaost ran in to Jake's grandpa.

"Wow Jake, your ten minutes early." his gramps said, then he saw Jade. " Jade? Is that you? I thought that your uncle Jackie said that you'ld come to visit next year." he said giving her a hug when she got off Ying.

"Wait. You know G? How?" Jake asked trying to get off Ying without falling, he did fall.

"We know each other, because G knows Unc." Jade replied simply, " And G, that's why I'm here by myself, with Ying of course. Anyway, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, my fake parents, **(Jade was really adopted, remember) **and the rest of the J-team are being held hostage by all of the enemies that we have made over the years." she took a breath, " and they won't let them go unless I bring them the chinese talisman, the demon chi, the animals that had the talisman's powers, and (gulp) me." she finished close to tears.

"Don't worry young one, we will help you, me, Jake, and all of our companions." G told her giving her a comforting hug. "Ya, don't worry Jade, we'll kick those bad guys butts! I mean, how bad can they be?" Jake said without worry.

"Hows about an army of evil, rival dragons, eight demon sorcerers, an angry son of Shendu, a dark chi wizard, and the world renouned dark hand for ya?" Jade said with smugness watching Jake and G with amusment.

"Uhhhhh. Wow, that's a lot of bad guys." they both said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here to get you guys and to get my sister Midnight, with her animal gurdian Yang." Jade told them looking ready to go again.

"Okay then, were is she?" Jake asked ready to help her out where ever it may take him.

"In another dimension" Jade said as if it wasn't such a big suprise.

"What!" G cried. He started talking in another language while Jake asked Jade, "Um how do we get to the other dimension?"

"I have a portable portal." she said. "Oh, that makes since." Jake said.

Jade walked over next to G grabed his hand, then walked over next to Jake. She put a pearl on the ground, and grabbed Jake's hand, making him blush. Ying shrunk down and jumped onto Jade's shoulder.

"Hold on! It's going to be a bumpy ride" she told G and Jake as she stepped down on the pearl, and everything went black.


	2. The new world

**Last time on Adventures 999.9% garented: Jade walked over to G and grabbed his hand, then she walked over to Jake, placed a pearl on the ground and grabbed Jake's hand. Ying shrunk down and hopped onto Jade's shoulder. "Hang on!" Jade cried, "It's going to be a bumpy ride!" and with that she stepped down on the pearl, and everything went black.**

**Nobody's pov**

**At the Western Air Temple**

**(I know, I know, but it will make sence soon)**

Midnight was meditating in the garden where the air temple monks did the same about one hundred years ago. It was so peaceful, until Aang desided it was a good time to get for lunch.

"Hey Midnight! You alive in there? It's time for your lunch break!"

"Uh? Waaaaahhhh!" MIdnight cried **(She may have been in the meditating area, but she was also balancing on a staff) **as she fell of her staff.

"Opps, sorry about that, but it's been five days! And you have not eaten a thing!" Aang told her.

"UUuggg. I know, I know. I was just trying to find out where my sister is. It seems that she is on her way here." Midnight explaned.

"You mean that Jade girl that you've been telling us all about? When's she gona get here?" Aang questioned looking around for a girl that may have looked like the description Midnight gave him a while back.

"In about five minutes at most, and it seems that she brining some friends along with her. Oh! Before I forget Aang, I need you, Katara, Soka, Toph, and Zuko to look around for them, and if you see a boy with green and black hair, or a short old man with a long beard and mustach bring them to me, got it?" Midnight order.

"Yes MIdnight, ma'am!" Aang saluted like a soldier to his superior, and with that he took to the skies.

_Oh crud! I forgot to warn him about Ying!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**In the tower with all of the statues of the past avatars.**

**Jade's pov**

"Uuuugggggh. I really got to remember to bring some pillows on these trips." I moaned as I sat up and took in my suroundings. I was in a room, _More like a tower,_ full of statues.

"Creepy. These must be thoses avatars that sis told me about."

Then, I heard foot steps coming from the doorway, and a weird lookin shadow.

_Crud! I don't think I'm supposed to be in here!_

The shadow got bigger, so the man of whatever the thing was, was getting closer. I went to go hide behind on of the statues, ready to attack. _He won't know what hit him. _Then the foot steps stopped. I took a peek to see why, only to see a little lemur sitting there, staring at me.

"Cyyuute!" I cried, slowly walking over to the lemur.

"Hey! Who are you callin cute?! I'm Momo by the way. What's your name?" the lemur(Momo) asked holding out a paw.

"Oh, sorry. Well, it's nice to meet you Momo, I'm Jade, Jade Chan." I greeted, shaking his hand.

_Hey, wait a minute. I wasn't able to talk to animals before. Oh well, must be a power that I get as I get older._

"MoMo! WeRe ArE yOu?!" a woice called out, a bald boy with a blue arrow tatto on his head walked into the chamber.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking all over for... you?" he paused when he saw me standing up.

"Uh, who are who?" he asked, clearly confused of how I got in to the chamer.

"I'm Jade Chan, and who might you be?" I asked looking around for Ying, Jake, and his gramps.

"OH! You must be Midnight's sister! I'm Aang, the avatar, follow me, your sis wants to see you." he said as he perked up a bit.

"Okay, just a sec, now where did you go Ying?" I mumbled the last part looking around until I remembered that there was a weird weight on my shoulders.

"Duuuhhh!" I exclaimed face palming my self as I took ying off my shoulder, woke her up, and followed Aang down the halls.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Where the flying bison sleep**

**Nobody's pov**

Jake and Gramps woke up with sore heads, and were greated by a giant furry monster.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Jake and G screamed at the top of their lungs until two hands clamped over their mouths.

"Calm down! What do you want to do? Start a stamped? What are you two even doing...here?" the person stopped talking when he and she? Saw who they were.

"Hey, you're the ones that Midnight has been looking for! Please, come with us, your other friend Jade is already waiting for you." She said**(Suki).**

"Oh, and one more thing, I'm Soka, and this is my girlfriend Suki. Now, follow us." the boy said.

"Okay, I guess" Jake said as he and G followed Soka and Suki to who they were looking for.

** Sorry about this, but I have an idea of how to continue another story right now, and I'm getting bored with this one for now. Don't worry, I'll continue it later.**


End file.
